Tastebuds
by Inkstains of azure
Summary: Each kiss is a different flavour. What’s your favourite? REQUESTS! Robstar, Flinx and maybe others...
1. Cheerios

_**Hey, look who's alive and writing! **_

_**ME! :D (YAAAY!)**_

_Now, please don't be mad. I don't really have an excuse for not posting anything for so long...but homework,swimming,ISUs,exams and studying. (does that count?) _

_I've had this in my notebook for a while and i took some time from studying to put it up. See how much i love you guys? (smiles and makes heart symbol with hands.) So if i fail at science it's all your fault. _

_Just kidding! I don't have any exams tomorrow 'cause i finsished all my praciticals and inclass' so no need to worry. :) _

_Anyways, this is a collection of oneshots that i'll just have fun with. (and what fun they are!) It'll be Robstar, Flinx and maybe Argent/Hotspot, Jerchio/Kole, Pantha/Red Star and Bee/Herald or Bee/Cy... (i don't know yet.) _

_This fic is dedicated to Mash cause she thinks i'm awesome for writing fanfics. :) Love you, green monkey! Hope you can read this soon!_

_**I own nothing. Teen Titans belong DC and Cheerios belong to General Mills. :)** _

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Jinx walked into the apartment's kitchen with messy hair and rumpled pyjamas. She yawned and grabbed a box of cereal.

Cheerios.

Jinx filled her bowl and watched one 'tiny wheel', as Starfire would say, rolled off the table. She poured the milk and started to lift the spoon to her mouth-

_WOOSH_

But the girl was only met with a splash of milk in her face. She sputtered and grabbed a nearby towel.

"It's in your hair too."

Jinx whipped around, seething, to find Kid Flash dressed in uniform adding more milk to his stolen breakfast.

"`Morning." He grinned at her as the bowl began to overflow.

"I hate it when you do that." She growled at him.

The boy smiled cheekily. "Come on, I'll share. Grab a spoon."

Jinx pulled a face. "Ugh. No thanks, asshole. I want my own."

The girl peered into the Cheerios box.

_Empty._

Jinx glowered and chucked the box into the recycling as she began to storm from the room.

She really wanted those Cheerios too...

Kid Flash appeared beside her and looped his arms around her waist.

"Don't be like that." He told her. The speedster tried to kiss her but she crossed her arms and turned her face away.

"Jinxy..." He whined. "Please, don't be mad."

He dipped his head and captured her lips in a slow kiss.

Jinx tasted a hint of honey and whimpered when her boyfriend pulled away.

Kid Flash smirked and dangled a spoon in front of her face. "You know you want it."

The girl grabbed the spoon."_Fine_."

Kid Flash grinned and pulled her down to the chair.

"Remind me to buy more of this stuff, 'kay?" he asked.

"You better." She answered through a mouthful.

* * *

_Who ate cheerios this morning?_

_I didn't, i ate Frosted Flakes.THEY'RE GRRREEEAAAATTTT!!!! I eat them to piss off my brother... whos job used to be to dress up as Tony the Tiger and go to sports games :) _

_I might get to put up the next chapter tomorrow after Dry Land but before studying (pulls )...It'll be Robstar, kay?_

_REVIEW AND REQUESTS WELCOME!!! (a flavour or food of some sort, please.)_

_Catch yah later, _

_**INKSTAINS OF AZURE**_

_P.S I'll update It's About Time and Lets Try This Again next week... after exams. :( (stupidstupidstupidstupid)_


	2. Butter

**_(pouts)_**

_Tomorrow is my first formal and I really should be studying... :( _

_My hand is bleeding, just sayin'..._

_Read and review, please, please, please! _

_I don't own Teen Titans but i do own my um... ipod, CARLOS! :D_

* * *

"So, Star. What movie do you want to see?" Robin asked, squeezing his girlfriend's hand.

Starfire put on a serious face as she studied the listings. "Shall we watch the new romance, comedy film?"

Robin nodded. "Sure."

He turned to the girl behind the counter. "Two, please."

The box office girl shook her head. "Sorry, my dear, that's sold out."

The alien's smile faulted and the boy turned to her.

"Any other ones, Star?" Robin asked.

"Friend Beastboy said Wicked Scary 5 was an adequate film..."

The sales girl handed them a pair of tickets. "Here, they're on the house. Just don't tell my boss." She said behind her hand, winking at them.

Starfire apparently didn't get the hint and her eyes light up. "Oh, a thousand thank yous, frie-!"

Robin clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from causing more of a scene.

"Thanks!" He called over his shoulder as he led his girlfriend away.

Starfire quickly slipped out of her boyfriends grasp when she spotted the snack counter. The girl grabbed his arm, hopping from foot to foot.

"Robin, could we perchance the popped corn?" The alien beamed as Robin melted before her.

The blushing Boy Wonder dashed away before returning with a bucket of popcorn. He smiled as Starfire took it and poured butter all over it.

The girl popped a handful into her mouth, sighing blissfully.

Robin waited until she swallowed and grabbed her waist. He kissed her while gently licking the butter off her lips.

Starfire shivered as she leaned in closer, hoping for something deeper.

The Boy Wonder kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling away.

"Mmm." He sighed and licked his lips, never looking away from his girlfriend. His intense gaze made heat shoot through the alien's body.

The foyer of the theatre was deserted so, thankfully, no one saw the PDA (or had the chance to photograph it).

Starfire blushed as he intertwined their fingers and led her into their theatre.

They climbed the stairs and got seats at the very back just as the lights began to turn down.

Robin took her into his arms as soon as they hit the crimson cushions and Starfire rested her head on his chest as the movie started.

Now, only minutes into the movie Starfire was screaming. Even Robin jumped as blood splattered across the screen.

The alien locked her arms around his neck and buried her face in the boy's shirt.

Robin stroked her hair. "Hey Star, you can look now. I think it's safe."

Starfire lifted her head as he tenderly kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to leave?" he whispered.

She shook her head as she turned back to the screen.

"Okay." Robin kissed her cheek again. He offered her some popcorn and she nibbled on a handful.

They watched as the crappy plot started to unfold. They were halfway through the bag before the next character was killed.

Starfire covered her eyes as Robin hugged her closer.

He heard her whimpered and felt her tremble. Suddenly, the boy knew what to do to calm her down. Robin moved his hand into her hair and pulled her face to his.

Starfire's eyes widened as her boyfriend began to suck on her bottom lip.

She knew this was what happened in the darkness of the movie theatres and she had to admit that it was much better than watching the actual film, she completely forgot about the killing maniac.

The girl clutched the boy's shoulders and pushed her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance.

Robin smiled and let her tongue slip in as he gently kneaded her hip, holding her closer.

Finally, the boy pulled away, panting.

"Starfire?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"The movie's over now." Robin smirked.

Starfire blushed as she looked around the, now bright, theatre who's only other occupant was a guy sweeping up popcorn and giving them sideways glances.

Robin laughed, stealing one last kiss from her embarrassed mouth before taking her hand and pulling her up from the seat.

Later, when they got back to tower, Beastboy bounded up to them unable to contain his excitement.

"Didja see Wicked Scary 5?! Wasn't the ending epic?!" he gushed, flapping his hands.

Robin exchanged a glance with Starfire. "You know what, BB? We wouldn't really know."

The alien giggled as the couple walked away, leaving a confused changling in their wake.

* * *

_**EPIC?!?!?!**_

_Beastboy is so innocent. :) He doesn't even think that they would've been making out instead of watching the movie. Awe, the sweet heart. :)_

_LMAO! I was so tempted to put in-_

"Hey, why's the floor so sticky?"

"...Oh, sorry. I just came."

_(cause theater floors are always really really sticky)_

_But I restrained myself because I know I have a sick mind and other peope do not. (Gee, they miss out alot)_

_By the way, that was a Dane Cook joke. He's awesome. :)_

_Anyways, Please review. I would like some requests on what flavour or taste or situation to do next. :) _

_Right now, I'm listening to We'll be a dream by We The Kings (addicting) and drinking water...crap, my creepy ass friend drank from this bottle... :S (why do i hang out with creepy ass people, you ask? No idea.) _

_Till tomorrow (or Thursday)!_

**_INKSTER_**

_P.S REVIEW!_


	3. Blood

_**(Dances)**_

_I totally aced science and art!!! :D Now it's just Geo and French to go..._

_I know, I know when you saw the chapter of this you were like, BLOOD? BLOOD?! What are they now?! VAMPIRES?!?! THE FREAKIN' CULLENS?!?! _

_Naw, they're not vampires. That's not my cup of tea...Mint tea is! :D (chessie)_

_This is really short but sweet. :)_

_I own nothing and no one 'cause I'm no pimp :) (PIMPING!)_

* * *

"_Robin_!" Starfire heard Raven scream.

The alien whipped around in midair just in time to see her boy friend smash into the side of a building. Starfire froze and watched Robin fall face first to the ground. The dust settled and she could see the boy was motionless.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

"Star, move!" Cyborg shouted over the battle.

Starfire looked up and saw a truck coming at her. She growled, her eyes flashing green as she grabbed the truck and chucked it right back at the monster with a scream. Breathing hard, she flew down to the boy and landed. The light fading from her eyes.

Starfire turned him over and saw blood coming from a gash on his stomach. She quickly pressed a hand to it and sat him up.

_Oh, X'Hal. Protect him._

"Robin, Robin. Please, wake up." She begged as tears began to collect in her eyes.

_Robin, you cannot be injured_. _Not again._

She completely ignored the cries and crashes behind him as a tear escaped and fell on the Boy Wonder's cheek.

The boy coughed and his eyes blinked open.

"Robin!" Starfire buried her face in his neck.

_Thank you, X'Hal._

"Star-?" he began to ask but she grabbed his jaw and kissed him hard. His lips were split and she could feel the blood on her mouth but she didn't care.

"Eh, you two!"

The couple broke off and looked up at Cyborg.

"Up and at 'em!"

Starfire kissed the Boy Wonder quickly and pulled him up. The girl felt him wince as she pressed her hand to his wound.

"Good job, Starfire!" chirped Beastboy as he put his arm around Robin's waist and helped him walk towards the T-car. "You totally knocked out Cinderblock with that truck!"

Robin laughed. "Yeah, maybe I should get hurt more often if it helps finish the job faster." He joked.

Starfire's face grew ashen and she turned the boy's face, forcing him to look at her. "Please, do not."

Robin nuzzled her neck. "Don't worry, I'll try not to."

* * *

**_PIMPIN'!_**

_Sorry...I really like that word right now :S_

_ANYWAYS, GIRL POWER!!!!_

_I wish I could throw cars...maybe I could get to school quicker, hmm._

_REVIEW AND REQUEST! (flavours, situations and tastes)_

_**INKSTAINS OF AZURE**_


	4. Ink and rain

_**EXAMS ARE DONE!**_

_I was watching Trouble in Tokyo and i had this random idea...don't kill me, kay?. It's not original at all but it sorta cute... _

_I'm going to post this before i change my mind._

_Review if you like or love...or anything else._

_NEWS FLASH! I don't own Teen Titans :(_

* * *

Robin pushed himself up from the ground.

_Is everyone alright? They have to be alright._

Out of the corner of his mask he saw Beastboy leaning on Cyborg.

Cyborg gave him a signal to say they were okay and Beastboy grinned.

_There's two of them._

Robin turned to Raven. She smiled resurently as she pulled down her hood and the Boy Wonder smiled back.

_Three...where's the fourth? _

He heard a weak gasp behind him and he whipped around, the ink flying out of his hair.

"_Starfire_!" he cried.

A hand lifted out of the sludge and Robin ran to it. He dropped to his knees and pulled the alien into his arms.

"Starfire..." her eyes were closed and she was so still.

_No, please be okay. I didn't even get to tell you..._

The Tameranian whimpered as eyes slowly opened and she gazed up at him.

_Thank, God._

"Are you okay?" he brushed some ink gently off her cheek and her face light up.

"I am now."

_Tell her. Tell her before its too late._

Then, with a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder the sky opened up. Rain poured down on them and the ink began to wash away.

Robin hesitantly let go of the girl and she sat back on her heels. They looked up at the dark clouds over head before turning back to each other. They were both soaked, their hair plastered to their heads from the rain.

Even then, he still though she looked beautiful.

_Tell her..._

"I think I was wrong before."

Starfire tucked a nonexistent lock of hair behind her ear. "You do?" she sounded so hopeful.

The Boy Wonder stared at her a few moments trying to gather enough courage.

"Maybe a hero isn't all that I am..." He glanced away from her then back. "Maybe I could be..." he dropped his gaze as to not get lost in her eyes. "...maybe _we_ could be..."

_Please, understand..._

"Robin?"

That was enough for him to look up and lock eyes with her. "Starfire?"

Whatever she heard in that one word was what she had been waiting for, she smiled. "Stop talking."

The boy smiled softly, complying and their faces began to drift closer. Robin tilted his head slightly to the right as their lips touched and their eyes slipped close.

The rain that showered down on them was cold and he was soaked but the alien's lips were warm...so warm.

The kiss was soft and gentle, neither of them had ever felt anything like it. It was their first real kiss and so much different than the 'lip contact' Starfire gave him when they first met.

Robin tasted the dark bitter ink on her lips but it was quickly washed away by the rain and replaced with just Starfire, a taste he already loved. He ended the kiss by going a tiny bit deeper, almost like a promise.

They both pulled away rather reluctantly and rested their foreheads together. Starfire smiled at him liking that he was smiling right back.

No words had to spoken.

_She understands. _

* * *

_Yes? No? Maybe so?_

_I have nothing to report but that i promise the next one will be a Flinx one._

_I'm going to update all my other stories this week end and i'm sorry if i sound morbid. I'm sooo hungry/tired/pooped from exams...and i have a headache._

_I just had a mood swing and it sorta gave me whiplash. OWWW._

_REVIEW!_

**_INKSTAINS_**

_P.S haha there's ink in the story! :D YAAAAYY INK!! Does that sound more like me? Hope so m'dears :)_


End file.
